The Fairly OddParents: Season 3 DVD
The Fairly OddParents, Season 3 is a DVD that contains episodes from Season 3. Official summary This is the official summary from the back of the DVD: Your wish is our command! The complete third season of The Fairly OddParents- all 17 episodes- takes you on a magical ride through Dimmsdale and beyond- including a visit to the Old West- as Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo learn again and again why you should be careful what you wish for. Timmy divides Dimmsdale into "Himsdale" and "Hersdale," which spells t-r-o-u-b-l-e for Cupid... a wish to be wanted by everyone has Timmy not only wanted by Trixie, but by the FBI too... and Timmy must find a way to be at both Chester's and AJ's houses at the same time for sleepovers! Then see what happens when Wanda takes a day off, leaving Cosmo as the only godparent on duty, and lots more wackiness! It's all here in Season 3 of The Fairly OddParents. Menu FOP-Season3-Menu-1-1.jpg|1-1 FOP-Season3-Menu-1-2.jpg|1-2 FOP-Season3-Menu-1-3.jpg|1-3 FOP-Season3-Menu-2-1.jpg|2-1 FOP-Season3-Menu-2-2.jpg|2-2 FOP-Season3-Menu-3-1.jpg|3-1 FOP-Season3-Menu-3-2.jpg|3-2 FOP-Season3-Menu-3-3.jpg|3-3 FOP-Season3-Menu-4-1.jpg|4-1 FOP-Season3-Menu-4-2.jpg|4-2 FOP-Season3-Menu-4-3.jpg|4-3 Contents Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Disc 4 {| class="prettytable" width="100%" | bgcolor="#ffffff"| Title card | bgcolor="#ffffff"| #''' | bgcolor="#ffffff"| '''Title | bgcolor="#ffffff" width="20"| Original airdate |Prod = 36A |Name = Pipe Down! |Date = |Desc = After failing to complete his block version of the Eiffel Tower and after getting yelled at several times, Timmy wishes that everything was completely silent, but problems arise when a meteor is heading for Earth and Timmy can't wish it gone. }} |Prod = 36B |Name = The Big Scoop! |Date = |Desc = Chester and A.J. are on the hot seat with the school newspaper editor, Mr. Birkenbake. He wants them to undercover a new and interesting story or they will be off the paper. Chester and A.J. notice that something strange is going on with Timmy, and suspect that he is harboring a secret. They decide to dig up some dirt on their friend, who has inexplicably joined the popular clique after a sudden disappearance of his parents. }} |Prod = 37A |Name = Crime Wave |Date = |Desc = Timmy wants to get a new Crimson Chin comic while bathing, so he wishes himself there, but appears in the nude and must run all the way back home naked. Meanwhile, inside the comic book Timmy left behind, the Crimson Chin fights H20lga in Chincinatti, but some magic residue from Cosmo and Wanda mixed with the bath water from the bathtub causes H20lga to swell to enormous size! }} |Prod = 37B |Name = Odd Ball |Date = |Desc = After Timmy's V-Cube burns out due to him selfishly overplaying it, his parents refuse to buy him a new one and Timmy is forced to get a job by playing on the local basketball team, the Dimmsdale Ballhogs. Like their name implies, the team is not very good at sharing the ball, and as a result is losing every game. Although Timmy can use magic to help out for most of the game, only the last three minutes of a basketball game are considered competitive, so Timmy must figure out how to get his teammates to share the ball and win together during crunch time or else the entire team will be moved to Alaska by Doug Dimmadome, and Timmy along with it. }} |Prod = 38A |Name = Where's Wanda? |Date = |Desc = After Timmy wins a student motion picture fair at his school in a stunning upset with his goldfish costumed as Jaws, Wanda mysteriously disappears after a brief power outage, and it's up to Timmy and Cosmo to solve the mystery of her possible kidnapping. The culprits could be any of the jealous losing competitors: Francis, A.J., Trixie, or someone that Timmy and Cosmo would never expect. }} |Prod = 38B |Name = Imaginary Gary |Date = |Desc = After his parents ignore him yet again, Timmy remembers his imaginary friend he made up in his youth, Gary, and decides to wish him real. At first, Gary seems cooler than Timmy could ever imagine, but when he takes Gary to school the next day, Timmy is humiliated by Gary who turns out to harbor a resent toward Timmy for locking him in his head for five years. Worse, because Gary is technically a part of Timmy, he has control of Cosmo and Wanda, and when Timmy wishes that Gary was trapped inside Timmy's mind again, Gary wishes that Timmy would be brought with him, and Timmy becomes trapped inside his own imagination where Gary has the upper hand! }} |Prod = 39A |Name = Chip Off The Old Chip |Date = |Desc = To win the lead role in the school musical with Trixie Tang, Timmy wishes that he had Chip Skylark's voice. Unfortunately for Chip, this causes him to have Timmy's voice, and his career quickly plummets. Not only that, but Timmy cannot unwish the wish because Cosmo and Wanda can only grant wishes given out in his voice. }} |Prod = 39B |Name = Snow Bound |Date = |Desc = While on a ski trip at the local slopes, Vicky and Timmy are trapped in a cave by an avalanche and must put aside their differences to survive an encounter with the Abominable Snowman. Meanwhile, Mr. Turner stalks his wife and the wives of Timmy's friends while they relaxed at the ski resort. }} Purchase This DVD is manufactured throught amazon's CreateSpace system. To purchase the DVD you will have to pay $19.99 dollars. This is the purchase link Season 3 DVD Trivia *"Love Struck!", "Abra-Catastrophe!", and "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!" are all counted as double-length episodes. *Some versions has no special features. Languages Audio *English Subtitles *English References Category:DVDs Category:Seasonal DVDs Category:Merchandise